Fuck My Life (the avengers teen years)
by animeyaoifangirl14
Summary: title says it all
1. Stony 1

Tony – Tony – 17

Steve – Steve – 23

Bruce – Bruce – 17

Clint – Clint – 17

Natasha – Natasha – 17

Pepper – Pepper – 17

Thor – Troy – 17

Loki – Luke – 15

Tony POV

"Irene." I yelled to the redheaded humanoid.

"Yes?" She said sweetly with her heavy Irish accent.

"Bruce fell asleep in his lab again." I said pointing my thumb towards said area.

"Teacht anois mo eolaí beag oibríonn tú féin mar sin." She mumbled as she walked by. There was a loud knock at the front door.

"He's here." I said in a weird voice. Jarvis walked in the room chuckling.

"So it appears do you wish to straighten up or should I just answer the door." He said as he grabbed the handle.

"Open it I'm not trying to impress him he's only going to be here for a couple of weeks." I said crossing my arms over my chest and scowling. Jarvis laughed again.

He opened the door and said: "May I take your bags Mr. Rogers. I'll be showing you to your chambers."

"Oh yes. Thank you."

Normal POV

Tony stood in the same defiant stance as before as Irene guided a half awake Bruce to stand beside him. He was swatted and given a look that said 'behave or I'll beat you with a spoon.' He sighed and stood like he wanted to be there just in time for Jarvis to step away from the door.

When Steve walked through the front door Tony's face turned bright red and a second after he ran away. Bruce was awake enough to see his friend run off. "Huh? Tony wait!" He yelled and chased after him.

"Did I do something wrong." Steve said with a look of utter confusion on his face.

"No." Jarvis sighed. "Tony is just anti-social at times."

"Yes and Bruce is going to make sure he's okay. The two of them are practically brothers." Irene added.

"Well that happens when you live with someone for 12 years." Steve said. "Do you know where they may be?"

"He's in his lab and he locked me out and is baring his music so he can't hear anyone." Bruce said. "And I'm heading down to my lab."

"Oh no you're not mister not until you properly introduce yourself." Irene said in a motherly tone. Bruce let out an exasperated sigh.

"Hi my name is Bruce Banner, nice meet, thanks, see you tomorrow." Bruce said quickly then turned to see if he could leave. It was Irene's turn to sigh she did so and waved him off.

"They aren't very social." Steve sated in a questioning manner

"Of course not they are young geniuses they think they're entitled to do as they wish." Jarvis said. "Now I shall show you your room."


	2. Hulkeye 1

3:05 pm Monday

Bruce's POV

I was sitting in my lab mixing chemicals. I've been working on this for a while I'll hear hell for testing on myself again but oh well I know it works. I actually made it for the boy Clint next door; he's always getting hurt in fights and such and he hates doctors so I made this hoping it could heal him so he wouldn't have to stress.

"Bruce? That boy from next door is here he needs your help for something." Irene said sweetly as I turned bright red. _Speak of the devil… _"Should I tell him to go home?"

I coughed. "No, no bring him down." I said and she waved him in.

"Hey Bruce what's up." Clint smiled walked in to the room. I felt my blush come back.

"Working on a serum to help duplicate cellular regeneration and clotting caused by vitamin k."

"In English please."

"Fine but only because you said please." We laughed. "I'm making runny goo that makes booboos scab over and heal twice as fast."

"Sweet, does it work 'cause I got in a fight earlier and that would be amazing."

"And that's why I made it." I _accidently_ said out loud.

"Aww that's so sweet of little Brucey to make it just for me. It be betted if he didn't test it on himself." He said in a mocking tone.

"Well to bad." I said and turned away blushing with a pout.

"You look cute when you blush." He said which just made me blush more and duck my head.

"S-sh-shut u-up." I managed to stutter out.

"Aww but it's true. You look so ukey."

"Did you just seriously call me that?" I said standing up.

"Ah-huh what you going to do about it." He said and stood so close I could feel the heat from him body. _Is my lab that cold? _And my blush got worst.

"If you're going to kiss or fuck or whatever hurry up." I heard Tony yell before laughing. Up went my blush.

"Hum sounds like a good idea." And some more.

Normal POV

Bruce was a stuttering mess. "I guess I'll leave you two to It." Tony said still laughing. Clint looked down at Bruce with a wicked grin.

"Don't look at me like that I'm not losing my virginity today and I'm sure as hell not losing it on the lab floor." Bruce said sounding annoyed.

"You're a virgin?" Clint said dumbfounded and took a step back knowing the boys anger issues.

"Don't sound so surprised you ass!" Bruce yelled.

"Sorry I just kind of figured you and Tony … you know."

"Eww! He's basically my brother! Why the hell would we fuck?!"

"Well you know just to get out of the way."

"And who do you think would bottom." Bruce asked and Clint gave him a look saying 'you.' "You're I dick! GET OUT OF MY LAB WHILE I CAN STILL BE HELD ACOUNTIBALE FOR MY ACTIONS! I can't believe I'm in love with such a jerk." Bruce mumbled now sounding like he was about to cry.

"Bruce?" Clint said calmly.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled and throw an incomplete mix at Clint's head he ducked it of course. His vision was started to blur more that with just tears.

"I'm sorry I didn't know. I didn't mean to come off as rude or hurt your feelings." He half mumbled half whispered and moved to give Bruce a hug. Once he wrapped his arms around the other the brunette's head slumped onto his shoulder. "Don't cry Bruce. I really like you I guess that's why it sounded like such a good idea." He said while rocking him back and forth in his arms.

Bruce pushed away. "You like me back." He whispered as he whipped tears from his face. Clint nodded back with a goofy smile on his face. "Then maybe we could go out on a date or something."


	3. Thorki 1

Luke's (Loki's) POV

"Luke, could you put these away?" Ms. Harris asked in her cheery voice.

"Of course I will madam." I said with a bow before taking the books. I was the assistant librarian.

"Why thank you my good sir." She said with a curtsey. "Oh we have a new shipment of mythology books these ones are of Nordic gods and goddesses."

"Oh really. Could you put them on hold for me?"

"Sure thing my dear."

"Luke you ready to go." I heard my brother, Troy, yell. Instinctively I turned to look bad idea because I fell off the latter I was standing on.

Normal POV

Troy saw his baby brother fall off the latter and automatically run over to catch him. He let out a relived sigh when he felt the weight of his brother land in his arms. "Are you okay Luke?" He asked and looked down at the younger. He nodded sheepishly.

"Good job Troy you saved the damsel in distress now you get a kiss." Luke bit out.

"I'll hold ya to that." Troy said with a wink as he sat his brother down.

"Shut up and get out of here." Luke yelled and waved bye to Ms. Harris. He pulled out his iPod and put on Evanescence – My Immortal.

"I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave

Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light

Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me, me, me." He sang with the song as they walked through the halls to Troy's car.

"You have a beautiful singing voice Luke." Troy said as they climbed into his car. "You should try out for the lead in the school musical."

"Really? You think I'm that good." Luke said blushing and looked into his lap.


	4. Stony 2

Tony was walking around the kitchen filling bowls with pop-corn, m&ms, nacho chips, nacho cheese, etc. "Jarvis is the living room all fixed up."

"Yes, sir." The man said walking into the room.

"Sweet. Can you go set them up?" He said and pointed to the bowls.

"Right away." And Jarvis to them into the other room.

"Thanks Jarvis." The phone started ringing. "I GOT IT! Hello,"

'May I speak with Anthony Stark?"

"Speaking."

'Someone has found a letter meant for you from your father.'

"What does it say?"

'I think you should see for yourself.'

"Just tell me what it says."

'To sum it up it says how much of a failure and disappointment you are. I'm sorry to tell you this.' Tony didn't answer because he ripped the cord out. Pushed everything off the counter. Punched the wall. Kicked in half stair posts. Ripped open his door and slammed it closed making sure it was locked.

Tore the blankets and sheets of his bed. Throw & punched pictures. Pulled draws out and slammed into the ground. Punched and kicked the wall with all his force. "FUCK YOU DAD I HOPE YOU'RE BURNING IN HELL!" He curled into himself in the middle of his war zone of a room and cried his eyes out.

Suddenly his door flew open and Steve stood in its place. He walked in and closed the door. "Are you okay? I heard a lot of noise."

"I'm fine just venting." He said and stood up and almost fell.

"Here let me help you." The blond said before dragging him to his bed. He sucked in a hiss. "You are going to need stiches and a cast or two. Do you have a first aid kit." Tony slowly nodded and pointed to his in suite bathroom. "Okay just don't move it too much." He went into the bathroom.

"Thanks." He said quietly.

"You're welcome." Steve said walking back to the bed. He took the younger's hand and helped him to the bathroom. "You need sit on the counter." Tony stretched him arms out so he could be lifted up. Steve sat him down as gently as possible and turned on luke warm.

"Ow, ow, ow." Tony said and yanked his hand away. "I can wash it by myself. And I won't need stiches I didn't hit the wall that hard but I think I broke my index and middle finger. My ankle too most likely." He grumbled as he washed his hand off.

"Fine but you need to get your injuries checked out by a professional."

"Okay take me down to Bruce's lab." Steve gave him a look that screamed really. "What he has a PhD for this kind of stuff plus he always patches everybody up." He stretched his arms out. "Now carry me down there." That look again. "Pwes."

"Hi Bruce." He called as 'they' walked into said boy's lab.

"Tony! What the hell did you do?" he yelled but started looking him over.

Tony rolled his eyes. "I got bored and attacked a wall."

"Tony I'm being serious here."

"It's all got just had a trigger moment." Bruce mumbled under his breath at this. He walked away and came back a couple seconds later with two holders for his broken fingers and a boot for his ankle. "I'm just going to stay in my room tonight." He yelled as the other went to get him crutches.

"Fine but try not to hurt yourself anymore." He told him before turning to Steve. "Thank you for helping him. Could you make sure he gets to his room without hurting himself."

"Sure." He walked over and picked Tony up bridle style again.

"You tell anyone about this Bruce and I kill you." He yelled and pulled himself closer to Steve.

"You're about as threatening as a teddy bear." Steve said looking down at the seventeen-year-old in his arms.

"Hey! You know what stick around for a while and the stuff I make and you won't be so cocky." He said as he squirmed in the blonde's arms.

"Is that an invitation to stay even after you turn eighteen?" He lightly tossed Tony before pulling him closer.

"Maybe you're starting to grow on me." The brunet said and started laughing.

"Maybe I won't be just another friend." Steve said, dropped Tony on his bed and climbed over top of him.

"Oh look at that we're back in my room."


	5. Chapter 5

I may never add to any of my stories on fanfiction any more since the new changes. Sorry, bye.


End file.
